Various types of finger-mounted marking devices are in use today. Some of them are worn on an index, thumb, or other finger. These require the use of other fingers to hold the device while writing. Other marking devices are worn on a finger tip. In such cases, the marking device gets in the way when it is not in use. Many of the current finger-mounted marking devices require special sizes or designs of pens or pencils that are not widely available. Others have writing instruments permanently mounted that cannot be adjusted or replaced.
There is thus a need for a finger-mounted marking device that allows for hands-free use without other fingers, yet that will remain out of the way when not in use. Furthermore, a need exists for a device allowing adjustment of the marking instrument to different positions and for easy replacement with marking instruments that are commonly available.